Allison's Baby
by FanficWriter79
Summary: Allison's Pregnant. Scott is the father. How will everyone react when a twist is added? (New chapters VERY SOON)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Please do not reproduce this story in any way.**

**Summary: Allison's pregnant. Scott is the father.**

Allison POV

We were sitting in my room kissing when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him.

"Scott, I need to talk to you about something…" He looked at me worried, probably thinking that I was breaking up with him or something. "Remember when we slept together 6 weeks ago after your game?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Are you regretting we did it?" He said.

"No! Well maybe." He looked at me in confusion "Scott, I haven't had my period since then and… I'm scared."

"Oh baby. What are you scared about?"

How did he not know what I was trying to so say? "Scott, I started throwing up every day 2 weeks ago. I've gained weight." I said, hand on my still flat stomach, trying not to start sobbing in front of him. If he still didn't get what I was saying then I would just have to say it, and I haven't been able to say it since the idea came into my head. I'm even more scared that it will kill me because it's half werewolf. Hopefully it won't make a difference.

"Oh my god. Are you…" He trailed off, but stared at my stomach.

"I think so… I haven't taken a test yet, but… I'm scared and I can't bring myself to do it." He just sat there and stared. "What should I do?"

"I-I don't know. We never talked about what we would do if this happened. We only did it without protection once… It was just one time." By the time he finished his sentence, I was sobbing in his shoulder. He was holding me against his chest.

"If I am… I want to keep it. I could never give up a life. Especially if it's something I made…WE made." We just sat there for a while until all of the sudden I heard my mom, walking up the stairs. We both scrambled as he crawled out my window and onto my roof. We knew my mom didn't suspect that he was here, but just in case, he made sure he was out of sight from the window. She walked in and luckily I was on the bed making it look like I was studying.

"Hey Ali, what are you doing" She asked. Why did she have to speak to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to speak without her noticing I was crying so I just held up my US History book. "Oh, ok well I'm glad you're focusing on school and not boys." As soon as she left, I started sobbing again and Scott came through my window to comfort me.

"Can you go get me a test tomorrow?" I asked him, still crying into his shoulder.

"Forget tomorrow, I'm going now! It's only 7pm, the gas station is still open. I'll grab some then come back." He said to me. Although I don't want him to leave me, I want to know for sure.

"Fine. Just hurry back… On second thought I'll go tell my mom I'm going to sleep. She won't come in after that." So I went into my mom and dad's room and said that I was really tired from today and that I was going to sleep. Finally, we climbed out my window, being extra careful to not hurt myself just in case, and got into his car. On the way there he asked.

"Are you sure you aren't just sick, or maybe stressed?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't throw up every second of the day when you're stressed." I said annoyed. I can't believe that he's trying to find ways out of this. "If I am… are you going to leave me?"

"Of course not! I would never! Not in a million years. Pregnant or not, I will always love the time we got there, he had tears dripping down his face. Clearly as scared as I was. When we went in, he bought 5 different brands of pregnancy tests, just to be sure. Because we couldn't really go home and take them, we did it in the bathroom of the gas station. Not the best place, but it beats using my bathroom and risking getting caught. We looked at the tests. We had to wait 3 minutes before we actually got the real results.

Test one: Positive

Test two: Positive

Test three: Positive

Test four: Positive

Test five: Positive

It's official. I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Please do not reproduce this story in any way.

I stared at the test. I couldn't believe it. I- I was pregnant.

"Oh my god… are- are you sure you read it right?" I said, still not moving from the sink.

"I think so… It's not that easy to misread these." Scott said still as shocked as I was. I'm going be a mother, with Scott.

"These things can be wrong right?" I said in denial.

"Yeah, but not 5 at once. It has to be true." He said still staring.

"I-I can't be a mother. Not now! Were only in high school!" What are we going to do?" I said holding my flat stomach while sliding down the wall.

"I don't know… but we need to face this. We're going be parents and out son or daughter is going to need us." He said, now sitting with me.

"But, you're a werewolf! What is it going to do to me? Am I going to die?" I said once again crying into his shoulder.

"I-", just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey are you ok? The store is closed not so you need to come out." So we got up, took the tests in my purse and left, trying not to gain attention from all of the crying. When we got in the car, we both started sobbing. I knew we had to drive home and so we did. I climbed back into my room, and tried to sleep. I knew he was watching me and listening to my heartbeat. Our heart beats, but he knew I wasn't sleeping.

The next day, surprisingly we did go to school, but both of us couldn't focus. We were too busy texting about what we were going to do.

_Will we keep it?_

_When will we tell our parents?_

_We need to go to the doctors._

We really did need to go to the doctors. Just to make sure it was true and make sure we were healthy. When we got out of school, we went to the hospital and set up an appointment.

"Name?" The nurse said

"Um, Allison Argent." I said. Just then, Scott's mom walked up.

"Scott, Allison, why are you here?" She said. Damnit. I can't believe we forgot she worked here. We couldn't lie. She would just find out anyways.

"Mom, we need to talk." Scott said, looking guilty. "Can we go somewhere… private?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Um, sure yeah lets go to one of the empty rooms." So we all went to an ER room and closed the door.

"Mrs. McCall, we are so sorry." I said, starting to cry "I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. It was one time and we-"

"Oh my god. You're pregnant aren't you." She said with a shocked look on her face.

"How- how did you know." Scott asked dumfounded.

"Honey, I'm a nurse. I'm trained to know the symptoms. I've been suspecting for 2 weeks." She said. I can't believe she knew. "Well, have you been checked out yet? I mean, it could be a false positive. It happens all of the time." She said. Not wanting to accept that I was pregnant.

"Mom, we took five tests, I'm pretty sure it's true." Scott said.

"Fine, but let's get you checked out, Ok? I need to make sure you're healthy." Scott's mom said. We both agreed and she went to get the machine.

"Scott, what are we going to tell our parents?" I said.

"I don't know, were going to have to tell them eventually… They are going kill you. Literally." I said.

"I know." Just then Scott's mom came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Ok. I'm going to put this gel on your stomach and find the heartbeat." She said. Then she put the gel on and sure enough, she found a heartbeat. So it was true, I was pregnant. This sucks.

"Mrs. McCall, you can't tell anyone. Please. I'll tell my parents, just please don't do it yourself." I begged her.

"It's ok. I'm not going to. If you are going to be responsible enough to raise a child, you need to tell your parents about is yourself." She said. I was happy she wouldn't tell, but… I didn't want to do it alone.

"Will you come when I do? I know I have Scott, but I need someone else there with us."

"Of course I will. This is Scott's to and I think it will help if the other grandparent is there with you." She said.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that."

The next day, I had Lydia over.

"Lydia, I need to tell you something that is going to change my life." She just looked at me, but the second she saw the tears swelling up in my eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong honey? Does it have to do with Scott?" She asked. She had that worried look on her face that she gets when she is trying not to cry.

"Lydia… I'm- I'm pregnant. It's Scott's."

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't, but it's just how I like to end chapters. Anyways, I am going to be trying to post every day or every two days. I pretty much know the concept about how the whole thing is going to so I won't need to brainstorm every night.**

**P.S. I need reviews to make this better. Constructive criticism would be great.**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Please do not reproduce this story in any way.

Lydia just stared, shocked, not saying anything.

"What? I-I'm sorry, I must have not heard you right. I thought you said you were pregnant." She said smiling at what she heard.

"Lydia, you heard right. Scott and I am… We're having a baby." I said, starting to tear up.

"Oh my gosh Allison. I am so sorry! Are you sure? Like, have you been checked out yet or are you just guessing?" She said not believing what she heard.

"Yeah." I said tears now running down my face. "Scott's mom checked my out yesterday and… It's true."

"Scott's mom knows?!" I could tell she was upset that his mom knew before she did.

"Well Lydia, We had to go to the hospital to be checked out and turns out she was working that night!" She also started crying and we both just sat on the bed and cried until she said.

"Do your parents know?"

"No. I can't." I said, still sobbing. "They will literally kill Scott. They hunt werewolves and in case you hadn't noticed, they are doing everything in their power to not kill him. Me being pregnant will push them over the edge."

" But… I can't believe this is even happening. You were always the innocent one. You had one guy, and you loved him. You were the last one that anyone would think of and- wait… Scott's a werewolf… what's going to happen to you?" She asked, probably wondering the same thing I was.

"I don't know Lydia, and I'm really, really scared. Scott doesn't even know. I could be fine and…"

"And you could, what?"

"I could die." We both just sat there and thought for a while. Trying not to cry and eventually fell asleep. The next day we just kind of talked. Although she was mad that I didn't come to her right away, she was more worried about what was going to happen to me. I could die. I was so scared. Just then, Scott came through my window.

"Hey babe. So I went to Dr. Deaton and-"

"Wait, you went to him about this!?" I screamed enraged.

"Look baby, he knows about this. He said that you will probably be fine, but you need to take it slow, and you need to tell your parents. The longer you go without telling them, the more stress you are putting on the baby." He said to me hoping I would be mad.

"Fine, you know what, I'll tell them tonight. Ok? Just get your mom over here for 7 and we'll do it. I don't care about the consequences. If it's the best thing for this baby then we need to do it." I can't believe I just said that, but I had to do it.

"Are you sure, Allison?" Lydia said, worried that it was too early for me to tell them. I don't think she has even absorbed it.

"Yeah, it needs to be done. The sooner, the better."

"Well, then I think you need to know that I told Stiles." Scott told me. He knew I was upset, but I wouldn't show it. "He pretty much flipped out, but he's a lot better than I thought he would be. I thought he would go and research this like he always does but he didn't, so I guess that's good-ish news. I'm sorry I told him without you."

"It's ok… I guess it was for the best." I said. " Just. call your mom and… Just do it." I said now once again crying in his shoulder. He called her and she said yes. That night, I called my mom and dad into the living room.

"Allison, what's going on." My dad asked. Confused as to why everyone was in there and why I felt I needed a "witness".

"Chris, Victoria, Allison came into the hospital and-"

"What the hell is it!" My dad interrupted.

"Dad… I'm pregnant." He just stood there, shocked. All of the sudden, he looked at Victoria. "I want you to get the hell out of my house."

"But, dad!" I begged

"No! It's bad enough that you got knocked up, but knocked up by him?! That's… that is 100% inexcusable. I don't care that it was one time. I want you out."

**Huhhhhh what's this? Another chapter tomorrow? And even more after that? Yeah, I really enjoy this. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Please do not reproduce this story in any way.**

I can't believe that just happened. He kicked me out without at thought. How could he do that! I'm his daughter and he throws me out like I'm trash because I made a mistake. I'm lying with Scott in his room. Not crying. Not saying anything. Just lying there. He has his hand on my flat stomach. It won't be like that for long. In a month or two people will start to notice that either I'm fat, or I'm pregnant, and with Scott's growing popularity, it won't be hidden for long.

"Thank god your mom was there. If it wasn't for her then I would be homeless." I said. "I just don't know where I would go. I have Lydia, but she's just absorbing it."

"Yeah" He said "She also is not the baby's father. I have a responsiblitiy and I will take care of that responsibility until the end of time. I will take care of you until the end of time." I knew he was serious. I could tell by his personality that he would never leave me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, wondering how he felt about this.

"Yeah, of course you can." He said

"Do love this baby?" I asked, thinking that maybe he was just here out of force.

"Of course, but I love you more than anything in the world. I would give my life for you and this baby. I hope you know that I'm staying here because I want to and not because I'm obligated to." Just as he said that, Scott's mom walked in, clearly crying before she came in.

"Allison, look, I know this is a bad time and just know that you can live here for as long as needed. This is my grandchild and I love all of you." She said.

"Thank you so much Miss. McCall. I'm so sorry that this happened. It was my fault and you are forced to do this." I said, with Scott by my side.

"It's not your fault. It was one time. You were just… unlucky." After she said that she walked out and closed the door. Scott and I lied back down on the bed and faced each other.

"My parents said that I could come and grab my stuff while they are out… They don't want to even see me." I started sobbing into his chest. " They hate me to much to even see me. What am I going to do?"

"Honey, they don't hate you. They just need some time to cool down. They will come around. I promise." I wasn't sure I could belive that, but I needed some hope.

The next day was school. My parents were out of the house so I got my chance to get my stuff. We skipped school and went to my house. It brought back to many memories that I wouldn't be able to have there any more. It was to much to keep a dry face. By the time we took two trips of stuff, I was sitting on my bed sobbing with Scott comforting me. I really had no idea how I was going to get through this pregnancy. I had not job and my boyfriend is a freaking werewolf.

"How the hell are we going to be financially stable when we both don't have a job. We can barely keep ourselves on our feet and if it wasn't for your mom we would have nowhere to go and no job to help us find a place to go." I blurted out.

"I promise I will always take care of you. You will never be alone. You will always have me and this little one in here. I love you." And with that we sat there for a while until my parents came walking through the front door. We both jumped and ran down stairs, careful to not go to fast.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" My mom screamed.

"Shit. Mom I'm sorry Scott and I were-"

"I don't care. You have ten minutes to get out." With that she walked away.

"So much for her cooling down. Baby, let's just go get your stuff and leave. Clearly we're not welcome." When we got to Scott's, we decorated the place with my stuff also and made it… Happier.

"Scott, thank you so much for this" I said. "This means so much that you are so supportive, and you don't hate me."

"How could I hate you? You are having my baby. I wanted to have kids with you. Maybe not this early, but I'm not going to complain." And with that single phrase, I knew that I wanted to be with Scott forever.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm putting up a new story every day so far and hopefully it will be like that for a while. Review and follow! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Please do not reproduce this story in any way.**

The next four weeks were routine. Nothing big happened. I was living with Scott and everything was fine. Only issue is I am starting to show. Everyone who knew was trustworthy and nobody was asking, but I couldn't wear leather jackets over my bump forever. Because I was so young, Scott's mom wanted me to have a 10 week check-up, which is today.

"Don't forget that we have to get out today early." I said to Scott as we were rushing around the house, looking for stuff before we left for school.

"I know were leaving at 10." He said to me. I started trialing off.

"Do you think the kids at school know about the baby?" I asked.

"Probably not. I haven't heard anyone talk about it at school." He said, reassuringly.

"Well, my bump is already growing. Soon, people will notice, and when they do, it's going to spread like a wild fire." Just then, I got nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Scott ran in with me, and pulled my hair back while rubbing my back.

"They'll also notice when you're puking your guts out." He said, laughing,

"Shut up." I said.

When we got to school, everyone, and I mean everyone, was looking at my stomach. Was I showing that much? Even at 10 weeks? I should go and hide, but I first have to get to class. Even during class, everyone is staring and whispering. One more class until I leave. I can make it. As soon as 1st period ended, I went to Scott.

"Scott, everyone is staring." I said.

"I know. I've been hearing some people talking, and they know. I don't know how they found out, but I'll find out. We only have one more class." The bell rang and we went to class, once again, people were staring. After class, Scott and I left immediately. When we got to the doctors, Scott's mom came in immediately. She was waiting for us.

"Hi Allison, how are you feeling today?" She asked me while hugging Scott and I.

"Ok, I guess. You've heard me puking my guts out in the bathroom, so I guess you know." I said.

"Yes I do. I'm going to give you an ultrasound and make sure everything is happening well." She said while squirting a gel on my stomach. As soon as she found the heartbeat, she just stared. She looked… terrified.

"What's the matter?! Is something wrong?" I said starting to panic with Scott kissing my head.

"Allison, I don't want you to freak out… It's twins." I just stared. This was like finding out I was pregnant again. That would explain so much. Why I was larger than a normal 10 week pregnant women, and the horrible back pain.

"WHAT!? I can't be! Are you sure? How do you know?" How could this have happened? I wasn't ready for this.

"Allison, I'm 100% sure. There are three heartbeats. Yours, and the TWO babies." Scott kissed my head. Clearly, he was ok with this.

"Baby, It's gonna be ok. We're going to have two babies. This is great." How was he so happy? I was having two babies. We didn't even know if I was going to live with one werewolf inside me.

"Scott, I'm going to die. My body won't be able to take two werewolves." And it was probably true. I can't take two werewolves inside of me.

"No, you'll be ok. I promise." He said reassuringly.

"Mom, will she be ok?" He asked her to be sure.

"She should be. I see no reason why not. Although if werewolves make any difference, then I am not the one to ask." She said. I knew she meant that we would have to go to Derek. He would want to eat me… Literally. The next day at school, I was in history when I was called to the principal's office. Once I got there I saw Scott there too.

"Miss Argent, it has come to my attention that there is a rumor going around that you are pregnant, and it is Scott's. Is this true?" I really could not lie to him. Not now.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else that you need to bring to our attention?"

"Yeah… It's twins."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. Will you be staying in school?"

"Absolutely, I can't drop out."

"Ok, thank you, that all I needed to know." And with that, we walked out. Now all of the teachers and students would know for sure that I am pregnant.

**HEY! Sorry I didn't update for three days… I really don't have an excuse sooooo yeah. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas so can you give me some in the comments? Thanks guys! Love you! **


End file.
